


Call me a fool

by zation



Series: The texting 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Cas decides enough is enough and he fucking wants this okaY?, Dean in Denial, Dean wants it too, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Top Cas, extremely NSFW picture in the texts, mostly straight up destiel porn lmao, not much context, reference to things said off screen, ridiculously fast escalation, small time jump, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel has been interested in his friend Dean for a long while but Dean doesn’t seem to feel the same way, until a late night text tells him otherwise, prompting Castiel to take action.Or,The one where zation found an app that lets you create fake chats and totally went to town with it.





	Call me a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today I bring to you a one-shot like I’ve never one-shotted before haha! 
> 
> Expect more of these because this was too much fun! Also, sorry if the context is confusing, I was all like “fake chats? Prepare for all the sexting!” and might have missed a thing called plot lol  
I hope the tags and summary are descriptive enough XD
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta BeeCas who's always there to help me, no matter what crazy format I use <333

  
  



End file.
